


I can hear your heart crying out for me

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Cheating, Crying, Dubious Consent, Intoxication, M/M, Made For Each Other, Makeup Sex, Mild Fluff, Supportive Jonas, Theyre so gone for each other, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak never thought one intoxicated experience could fuck his life up so much.Isak cheats on Even.There's a happy ending!





	I can hear your heart crying out for me

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this story. I started writing yesterday and couldn't stop, I'm a sucker for angst and a slight tear jerker. hope you love.  
> Also, WARNING.  
> A couple of questions/ comments have mentioned this as being interpreted as rape and shining a negative light on victim blaming which I do not believe is the case, esp when the scenario was two intoxicated people. That being said, I do not take the issue of rape lightly and would recommend proceeding w caution or not reading if it is a sensitive subject for you!

Even and Isak have been dating for three and a half years. Even goes away every summer to America with his parents. They don't see much of each other during summers except through a computer screen but they're so solid that's it's not really an issue for them.

That's why when Isak wakes up in an unfamiliar room and sees an unfamiliar body next to him, hes baffled to say the least. He jumps up and rubs his eyes, "Fuck, noo" He gasps. "No, no, no" he cries. He jumps out of the bed and almost falls because he's dizzy and hungover. The guy wakes up and wipes his own eyes and smiles seeing Isak, "Leaving already?"

Isak recognizes that the guy is blond just like Even, same color eyes and all.  _Fuck._

 _"_ Did we have sex?" Isak ask nervously.

The boys nods and Isak curses at himself some more, "Jesus Christ, I have a fucking boyfriend. Did I not tell you that? Was I that out of it?" 

"Oh" The boy chuckles. "Is his name Even?"

Isak freezes buttoning his pants. "Yes, Why?"

"You kept calling me that. Explains why you didn't want to use a condom"

Isak eyes widen, "You didn't use one?"

The boy looks confused, "You said not to."

"Because I clearly thought you were my fucking boyfriend, you ass. God" He grimaces and slips on his shoes.

The guy looks confused, "I was drunk too, I thought -- I thought we had something, you said you wanted me"

Isak opens the bedroom door, "Do not tell a single person about this" He slams the door shut and leaves the apartment. He has no clue where he is when he steps outside. He maps his and Evens place and it's a 15 minute walk. He never thought in a million years he'll be the one doing the walk of shame.

He sees texts through whatsapp from Even and doesn't have the heart to check them right now and calls Jonas.

"Hello?"

"Bro, what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" 

"I--I fucking woke up in someone's bed."

"Wait, you're not with Even?"

"No...wait, is he back?"

"I don't know, last night you said Even was back and you were going home with him."

Isak sighs and tries to hold back tears until he's home,  "Jonas, it was some fucking random. He was tall and blond and I fucking thought--" And he let's the tears fall. "I can't believe I fucking did that, fuck!!"

It's silent on Jonas end for a while, "I'm sorry bro, did you tell him yet?"

"No" He sobs. "I can't do it over the phone, he'll break up with me and hang up. I have to tell him in person"

"But he won't be home for another three weeks"

"Well, I'll wait. There's no way anyone else knows right, like we didn't so anything in public?"

"I don't know Isak, you just told us you were leaving with Even and that was it. We thought you were with him so we didn't really see anything" 

Isak shakes his head and cries, "Jonas, he didn't use a condom."

"Oh fuck, Isak. Are you kidding?" 

"No, I'm not. Im scared."

"Lets go to the clinic tomorrow, I'll come with you to get checked, okay?"

Isak nods though Jonas can't see him, "Okay"

"Love you bro, call me if you want me to come over"

"Okay" he hangs up and fishes his keys out his pocket, having arrived at their apartment. He walks up the steps and sees flowers in front of his apartment door. He leans down and looks at the card,  _I miss you so much. See you in a couple weeks <3 Even_

Isak cries harder as he opens his door and takes the flowers inside. He puts it on the table and collapses on the couch and finally opens Evens text.

_Hey baby, did you get my package? :)_

_I remembered you're out with the boys. Have fun. Call me in the morning_

Isak cannot ignore Even as bad as he feels. It will only make things worst. He gets up to put a bagel in the toaster and sits on the counter and calls Even, his heart feeling like it's going to jump out of his chest 

"Hi baby" he holds in the tears as he hears Evens voice

"Hi"

"How are you feeling? Did you get my package?"

"I'm okay, yes I did. I really love it Even, thank you"

He can hear Even smiling as he speaks, "I was thinking about you so much and had to send you something. Had a good night out?"

"It was okay."

"Why just okay?" He ask sounding concerned.

"I'm just really hungover right now" He replies.

"Aw, you don't have me there for a hangover remedy. What would you do without me?"

And that question instantly makes Isak cry again

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Even, I really miss you" he cries.

"I miss you too baby, I'll be there in 3 weeks, okay? We can count down"

He nods and wipes his cheeks, "Where are you now?"

"We're in Arizona. I'm really loving it here. I wish you would come next time"

"You know I don't like intruding on your family vacations."

"And you know it's not intruding. I can't wait until we're married so you can realize you're not intruding on anything. We're a team, baby. Yeah?"

"Mhmm" He replies biting his lip. "Even, I have to go. I still don't feel well, Im going to eat and take a nap"

"Okay love you baby, see you soon."

"Love you, bye"

The next couple of weeks are hell. He goes to the clinic with Jonas and they tell him several days later that he's clean which is good. But it doesn't make him feel anymore at ease. He's been stuck inside, not wanting to accept any invitations. He feels like a shitty person, he doesn't deserve the man he has. Jonas been the bestest friend, trying to get him through it but it's hard when he's alone again and all he's thinking about is how he's going to be single soon because Even is going to hate him.

.

It's the day that Even is coming home and Isak has not stopped crying. He stays at Jonas all day as a distraction because Even told him hes coming in the evening. "Jonas, Jonas. I can't fucking do it" he cries as he starts to breathe heavily, he doesn't suffer from panic attacks or anxiety but he thinks he's  on the verge of having one. "I can't lose him" he cries burying his face into his knees.

"Breathe Isak, come on. It's okay. Look at me, Look at me" He says forcefully holding Isaks head up. "Inhale for four, exhale. Inhale, exhale. There we go, it's okay, Isak. Breathe"

Isak nods as he begins to regulate his breathing and calms down enough to be coherent.

"I think you should head home, he's going to get there soon."

"So fucking scared" he mutters. Jonas gives him a hug, "Just be honest. 100% honest, tell him how much he means to you, how guilty you've felt, you're willing to fix things. You'll be okay. We'll get through it" Isak nods and hugs Jonas. Jonas orders Isak a taxi and he gets home around 23:10

Even isnt home yet which is good but he gets a text 15 minutes later telling him he just got his baggage and can't wait to see him. Isak grips onto the headboard and remembers to breathe. fuck, he can do this.

He must have been focusing on his breathing for a long time because his eyes shoot open as he hears the knob of the front door. He composes himself as he gets up and walks to the front and sees Even bringing in his bags. Even  looks up and smiles, dropping his stuff and picking Isak up in his arms. "God, I missed you so much" He says looking up at him

Isak smiles down at him and kisses his lips, "I missed you too." Even locks the door and carries Isak to their bed, lying him down. "God, I missed seeing you. Missed being with you" Even says crawling on top of him to kiss him. When Even starts to deepen the kiss, Isak pulls back and clears his throat, "How was your flight?"

Even shrugs, "It was fine. Watched some good movies" he says leaning down to rekindle the kiss. Isak kisses him for a bit before pulling back again.

"What's wrong?" Even ask

'"I--uh" Isaks sits up. "I need to tell you something first"

Even sits up, sitting in front of Isak who is resting back against the headboard, "What is it?"

Isak starts scratching nervously at his skin as his eyes fill up with tears.

"Whoa baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared to tell you" He chokes out.

"It's okay" Even says leaning in to kiss his neck, "It's okay baby, come on. Tell me. Youre making me nervous."

Isak bites his bottom lip as he takes a deep breath, "I um, I did something bad with someone after a party" He summarizes.

Even looks up at him confused, brows furrowed together, "Well what was it, because it can't be worst than what I'm thinking" 

"I can't say it, Even" He says burying his face in his hands.

"Did you mess around with someone?" Even ask nervously 

Isak nods, his face still hidden in his hands.

"Okay um, well was it a kiss?" He ask taking Isaks hands from his face.

Isak shakes his head

"More than that?" He ask with shocked eyes. Isak nods.

"Isak, please, please, please don't tell me you had sex with someone else."

Isak sobs and nods, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I feel so bad, baby. You have to understand."

Isak can't read Evens face. He's looking down at the floor and then gets up to leave the bedroom. Isak jumps up and grabs his hand, "I'm sorry"

Even snatches his hand out of Isaks grip, "Do not touch me right now." 

"Even" he cries. "Please, let me explain. I need to talk to you about it."

"Why the hell would I sit here and have you explain how you let someone else fuck you."

"That's not--Even please. If you love me, you'll stay. Two minutes. Please" He begs.

Even sighs and sits down on the bed as Isak remains standing and and wipes his cheeks. "Okay um it was an accident, Even. I was at a party and I was so fucking gone. It was alcohol and weed and I don't know, Even. I don't remember a fucking thing, something had to be in it. I just remember waking up and seeing this guy who looked exactly like you. And I was missing you so much and apparently took someone home who looked like you, he said I kept calling him by your name and I told him not to wear protection because I thought it was you and--"

Evens eyes immediately darken but Isak doesn't see because he's busy trying to explain his story, focusing on every detail to be completely honest when Even interrupts him.

"You had sex with someone else without protection?"

Isak looks at his nervously, "Even, I thought--"

"Answer the question" He yells. "Did he use a condom or not?"

Isak bites the inside of his cheek and his head falls, "No"

"Fuck you Isak, fuck you!! What a welcome home this is. Here I am on the other side of the world missing you, can't wait to come to the man I'm in love with to find out he's fucking having unprotected sex with other men."

"One guy, Even!!! It was one person, weeks ago!!!" He says defensively. 

"Weeks ago?" He ask raising his brows."So when I called you the morning after asking how the party was, that many weeks ago? Huh Isak? is that how long it's been since you had him fuck you,  lying to me since. Fuck, I can't believe you!!" He yells and leaves the bedroom. He heads to the front door, his bags blocking it and starts throwing his stuff out of the way.

"Even, Even wait please!!!" He screams and begs. "Even!!" He ducts at a bag and reaches Even, holding on to him, "You cannot leave right now, you can't!!! Please"

"Who else have you had sex with? Who knows what the fuck you've given me?" Even shakes his head baffled staring down at Isak. "I don't even know who you are anymore"

"Baby, you are not going to treat me like that. I didn't cheat on you before, this is the first and only time and I will never fucking do it again. I promise and I got tested and I'm fine!" 

"Who else knows? Do all the boys know I'm walking around like a fucking idiot thinking I had a faithful boyfriend? Theyre thinking Even is a fucking idiot if he thinks Isak is going to say yes to being his husband" He says digging in his bag and throwing the box of the engagement ring across the room, "Do you know how fucking stupid I look, Isak? I would do anything for you. I care about you so fucking much. You're my world, my whole life. I can never think about wanting or having someone else because you're all I fucking thing about." He says and begins tearing up. "Im so fucking hurt right now, Isak. I'm so hurt and I didn't ever think you would do this to me. I love you so fucking much" he cries. "And I come home after months of being away ready to ask you to fucking marry me to find out you fucking cheated on me, I just--i can't fucking believe this." He says shaking his head.

Isak is choking up at Evens rant and grabs onto his neck desperately, "I do want to marry you, baby, I want that so bad. Propose to me" he says reaching up to Even who steps back. "I'm going to go"

"Where are you going, Even? Your home is right here. You can't leave." He cries.

"I need time away from you, I'll call when I'm ready." He grabs his keys and leaves Isak there sobbing on the floor.

.

After Isak cries for 15 minutes alone, he calls Jonas and tells him to come over. Jonas doesn't question it and tells him he'll be there as soon as he can. When there's a knock on his door, he opens it and collapses into Jonas' arms, "He hates me, Jonas. He hates me so much" He cries.

Jonas hugs him and comforts him, "He doesn't hate you, Isak come on. Just breathe, where is he?"

"He left. He's fucking leaving me. I'm such a fucking idiot. I am never going to find someone who loves me like that, I'm such a fucking asshole. God!" He says disgusted with himself.

"Isak, it was a mistake. You are in the wrong and he has a reason to be mad but you are not a terrible person for this. Isak, you're not" 

"I have such a fucking headache from crying all day" 

"Let me clean this place up for you so you can at least function" Jonas says as he begins picking up the scattered bags, placing them to the side of the living room. He picks up a box near the TV and opens it seeing a ring. Jonas jaw drops, "Did he propose?"

Isak looks back and cries seeing Jonas holding the blue box and shakes his head "He wanted to. Soon. But I fucked it up like everything else in my life"

Jonas gets on the couch and pulls Isak into his arms and just let cry.Theres no use telling him not to, he's emotional, he's hurt, he feels guilty and he needs to let it out. so Jonas allows him to cry on him and he cries until he falls asleep. Jonas moves from the couch and lies Isak down and goes to sleep in his bed.

.

When Jonas wakes up in the morning, he gets out of the bed and sees Isak lying on the couch on his phone, "Hey" Jonas says.

"Morning" he replies. 

"Want to eat?" Jonas ask. Isak shakes his head, "Not hungry"

"He won't text me back, Jonas." 

"I'm going to order food anyway, you're going to eat." While Jonas is in the kitchen pouring them drinks and they wait for their delivery, there's a knock on his door.  Though Jonas is closer, Isak is so quick and runs for the door, eager to see Even. He opens it and freezes seeing Evens mom. 

She gives him a weak smile, "He needs his clothes"

Isak nods and let's her come in as she starts grabbing the bags that are already packed.

"Is he okay?" Isak ask.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Isak" She says without looking up at him. 

"I'm so sorry " he says sincerely. She grabs four bags, and the ring

"What are you doing with that? It's mine" he says defensively.

"Hes returning it, he needs the money" she says and heads to the door, "I dont understand what's going on, Isak but you need to stay away from him" And with that, she's off. He cries and cries. it's his normal. Isak goes a month without any contact from Even, he's holding up. He's not fine but he's managing.

His junior year at university is starting and he's not keen on being social or doing much of anything but he goes to class. Classes end early as per usual on the first day and he heads straight home at 13.

He unlocks his door and jiggles the knock, seeing it's already unlocked. He opens the door and sees Even in the apartment. Even looks towards the door, "I'll leave in a minute"

"You don't have to leave, this is still your place" Isak says closing the door behind him. Isak sees Even has another bag of things and his heart hurts.

"What's going on? Talk to me. Are you breaking up with me? I'm so confused. You've been ignoring me for weeks." He says saddened.

"I don't know what I want right now" he answers simply. "I don't know if I can come back to this"

Isak nods, "So this is it?" He ask, his voice cracks. 

"I don't know." He says. "But I need time" And with that, he leaves.

.

It's been another two weeks and nothing has changed. Jonas texts Even to ask if he wants to go for burritos. He declined but Jonas says please and reminds him that he is still his friend despite being best friends with Isak.

Even walks in and sees Jonas at the counter, paying,.

"Hi"

"Hey, I have the burritos..Got yours too."

"Thanks"

They both go outside to sit on the bench since it's nice out. They  both unfoil their burritos and dive in. It's quiet for several minutes.

"How have you been?" Jonas ask

"As fine as I can be, I'm doing better than I was" He answers. "Last year in film school so that's good. Have to stay on track so I can finish on time."

Jonas nods, "And your relationship?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Jonas. I'm still figuring it out. My whole world was flipped upside down, I can't fucking process it. I don't want to break up with him, I dont. I'm so in love but I'm so hurt and I just don't know if I can ever trust or forgive him. We might have to just be friends or something" 

"Even, Isak was so fucked up--"

"I don't fucking care, Jonas. I don't care how much he was drinking and what he was smoking, he still did it. He still let someone else fuck him and I'm supposed to be okay with that because he doesn't know how to control himself?"

"I get that but he thought it was you. Hell, he even told us--" 

"I'm not gonna stay here and talk to you if you're going to justify what he did and make me feel like I don't have a reason to be upset" 

"Fine Even, but you're both fucking heartbroken. so I don't know why you guys can't be mature adults and discuss it."

"Tell Isak to learn to be a mature adult and to make sure if he sleeps with a stranger, they wear a fucking condom. Tell him to be mature and not to lie to me for weeks after" He says bitterly. Jonas could tell its still a fresh wound and accepts that's it's not worth trying to reconcile now.So he asks him how is it living back home. 

.

It's another month without the couple talking when Even gets a text,

_If you're going to break up with me, can you do it already. I'm sick of this waiting game._

_Fine, we're done._

If Isak can't be patient with Even needing time to figure out what he wants, then he doesn't want to mend this as much as he thought. 

.

Isak receives the text when he's walking with the boys on the way to Magnus' house. He pulls out his phone and checks the message.

_Fine, we're done_

He pockets his phone immediately and doesn't even cry. He's been numb for months.

"Okay?" Mahdi asked.

Isak nods, "I'm officially single" He sarcastically cheers.

"Fuck, Isak. I'm sorry" Jonas says.

Isak shakes his head with a weak smile, "I prepared myself for this" He already started getting over him.

.

Which is why two weeks later when there's a knock on his front door and Even is standing there, he's confused.

"Fuck you" Even says, first thing 

Isak flinches, "Excuse me?"

"I fucking hate you" 

Isak rolls his eyes and attempts to close the door, "You've punished me enough, Even. Can you leave?"

"Cus that's what you wanted, right ? You wanted me to leave? That's why you texted me telling me to break up with you already so you go and sleep around some more."

"Even, stop. I told you to break up with me because it was torturous waiting around for you to do something and stop accusing me of being this whore like I always slept around. It was one time and I beat myself up enough over it" And as he gets closer to Even as he's yelling, he smells the alcohol on his breath and pulls back looking up at him, "You've been drinking" he points out

"You like being without me, huh? Are you better off without me?" Even yells clearly hurting, getting closer to him pushing him back with his chest. And suddenly Isak is bumping into a wall. He looks up at Even and instantly his lips are on Evens and Even is kissing him back. They are completely tonguing each other down in the middle of their apartment, clearly over the conversation. Even picks Isak up and as he's leading them to the bedroom, they walk past the front door and Isak kicks it close.

 When they get to the bed, Even lies Isak down and resumes their making out. He pushes his shirt up and runs his hand up and down his chest, playing with his nipples. He unbuttons Isaks pants and pulls back from the kiss, pushing them done. It's all very weird because they're angry with each other but it's not hate sex. They're still in love but they're not doing it for that so the emotions and lines are all very blurred and Isak is reminded of it when they're both naked and Even is about to fuck him, the older boy  asks, "Do I need to wear a condom?" they haven't used condoms in years and it hurts for Even to even need to ask that.

"No, I told you I got tested."

"I don't know what you've done after that" 

Isak sucks his teeth, "Stop making me out to be like that. Even. It's not fair. You know me and I wouldn't put you in danger if I was sleeping around, though I'm not" 

Even doesn't reply, he lubes himself up and lifts himself up by his forearms and pushes into Isak who naturally wraps his legs around Even. Their bodies stay pressed together the whole time, Even using the grip his feet has on the bed to control the pace of his movements. 

Even starts getting a little rougher. He starts pulling Isaks hair. And then starts sucking roughly onto his neck. All the while his hips are pounding unrelentlessly into him.  He's breathing heavy in his ear, "No one can fuck you like I do, baby. No one" 

Isak moans at the sound of Evens fucked out voice whispering to him, "I know baby"

"Tell me" Even says.

"No one makes me feel this, only you know how to fuck me baby. I only ever want you to fuck me." He chants back through each thrust.

Even grips Isaks hair,  sucking onto his neck as he fucks him harder. With their bodies pressed together, Isak is so close with the friction of Evens chest rubbing on his erection.  "I don't hate you, god I love you so much" Even confesses

Isak cries out Evens name as he orgasms. Even breathes heavily into Isaks neck as he thrust deeper, and he's panting as he gets closer and Isak is coherent enough to hear him whispering,  "You're mine,  you'll always be mine.  Mine, mine,  mine" Isak doesn't know if Even is trying to tell Isak that or if he's saying that to get himself to finish faster but it clearly works because Even is soon finishing inside of him with the deepest of groans.

When Evens body falls still, he rolls over and mutters fuck under his breath, realizing what he just did.

There is not a single time they've slept together unprotected where Even hasn't cleaned him up afterwards and when he thinks he's going to do it himself for the first time, Even lazily reaches for a towel and turns Isak over, cleaning him up.

He throws the towel aside as Isak turns back to face him, "So we should talk"

"I don't want to talk, we'll talk tomorrow" He says flatly and rolls over to go to sleep. Isak accepts that and let's Even sleep. He doesn't get a good sleep himself. He stays up to the wee hours in the morning and finally gets to sleep around 4, with just enough time before the sun rises.

When he wakes up later in the day, Even is nowhere next to him. He rolls out of bed and throws on a long t shirt and walks into the living room to see Even watching TV and eating whatever he whipped up. 

Isak doesn't say anything. 

Even tells him he made him food.

Isak tells him he's not hungry

Even tells him to eat anyway because Even could tell Isak dropped a few pounds and isn't taking caring of himself.

Isak guilty walks in the kitchen and picks up the plate that Even made for him and goes to sit down the living room and eat beside him in silence. 

Even finishes his food first and goes to wash his dish, setting it aside and goes back in the living room, leaning back  against the wall. 

"So are we going to talk about last night?" Isak ask.

Even shrugs, "We don't really need to, it shouldn't have happened." Isak nods defeatedly. 

"Well I liked it and didn't regret it" Isak says if that means anything to Even 

"Do you have anything to say?" Even ask.

"Hmm?" 

"Is there anything I didn't give you the chance to say that day that you wanted to tell me?" 

Isak clears his throat and puts down his plate. He wish he wrote a list to be prepared if he knew Even was going to ask him that. 

"Um yeah. uh yes" he stutters sitting up on the couch. "Well first, I'm really sorry. So I think someone had to put something in my drink or the weed because I'm never that gone, you know that.  And Even, I absolutely swear I thought it was you.  I even told the boys you were back and we were going home and the guy looked like you,  I just.  My vision had to be a mess.  And when I woke up,  I knew how bad I messed up.  I was scared and if I was in the right state of mind, I would never---I could never do that to you. To ruin us over something so stupid, so fleeting.  And the guy, he said he didn't wear a condom because I told him not to, since I thought it was you, I guess I was confused why he was using one. But I called Jonas when I left and broke down, so terrified of telling you, that you would hate me.  And I only waited to tell you because I love you enough to know I had to tell you in person, to be clear about everything. And um, I really hated myself and I'm still trying to get better but I fucking hated that I went to that party, that I did that, that I could fucking risk what we had. Even, I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I'm so sorry I did that. It was so shitty and I know you would never hurt me like that and I'm so sorry." He finalizes.

Isak is looking up at Even who is staring past him out the window. Isak has no clue what he's thinking but is relieved he got out everything he needed to say.

Isak gets up and hesitantly walks over to Even, grabbing his hands, "What are you thinking?" He ask. Looking up at him, he can see Even has tears in his eyes. Even looks down at him and blinks, the tears falling down his cheek, "You've ruined love for me"

Isak looks up at Even hurt but he continues speaking , "I love loving you and I love what we have that I never want to love anyone else. I don't want anything with anyone else but you. I will never not be in love with you, Isak."

 Isak pouts happily,  in a disbelieving way.  He caresses Evens cheek, "Come back home" He says softly.

"I want to." He agrees.

Isak kisses his neck and shyly asks, "Do you want to be with me again?"

Even nods, "I won't forget it,  I'm going to be on edge for a while but I can tell how hurt and regretful you are and you wouldn't have done that if you were sober so we can try again"

Isak squeals happily and jumps into his arms, Even immediately catching him though he was thrown off guard, his hands holding his bare ass since he only has a t shirt on. "Missed you so fucking much,  I don't like my life without you in it" Isak says and kisses Even.  It's slow and loving and indicative of their new start. "I'm also sober now" He mutters in the kiss

"Hmm?" Even ask pulling back

"Ive been sober for the past couple months and intend to stay that way"

"Baby, you don't have to do that, you're still in uni"

"I want to and already have.  The night traumatized me and I never want to be in a place like that again"

Even nods, "Well that's good,  I'm proud of you.  Come with me to go get my clothes and stuff?" He ask. Isak nods as he goes to get dressed. They both head out when Isaks ready and head to his parents house.

Even unlocks the door and nudges it open

"Ev, is that you?  Where were you last--" His mom freezes seeing Isak. She clears her throat looking up at Even,  "What's going on?"

"I'm going to go back home" Even says as he goes upstairs to get his belongings.  As Isak is about to head upstairs, she stops him,  "I'd appreciate it if you didn't go any further." She says leaving Isak stunned as she goes up herself and sees Even packing

"Ev, do not tell me you're back with him after what he put you through" She seethes

"I don't want to talk to you about this if you're going to ridicule me.  We're back together, we're okay for now. We're going to try"

"And what happens next summer when we go away again?"

"Isak is sober now, it's not going to happen and it was was one time thing, I love him momma and I know he hates himself over it and wouldn't do it again. Understand that I'm making the right decision for me and if down the line, I'm wrong then you'll feel all the pride that you knew back when"

She shakes her head, "Okay Even, I just---I just don't know why you could put yourself in a position to be hurt again. You were distraught" He throws the bags over his shoulder and kisses his mom's cheek, "I love you but you have to let me live my own life. I love him, okay?" She sighs and nods as he goes back downstairs, kissing Isak reassuring him everything is okay, as they leave the house.

.

.

_Next year_

The couple are in New York the next summer for Evens family trip, Isak finally accepting the invitation after 3 years. His relationship with Evens mom was rekindled with Isaks insistent attempts and apologies to her and for what he did.

They have traveled to Montana, Louisiana, Massachusetts and finally made it up to New York. The past year has been so great for them.  Even has learned to trust Isak at an exponential level and the gratitude they have for each other and their relationship is incomparable.  And Even doesn't want to say that catastrophe made their relationship stronger but they're defintely at a completely different place and it's wonderful. 

The couple left Evens parents after dinner and are currently sitting on the grass at Brooklyn Bridge Park. They have a clear view of Manhattan and the bright city lights and illuminated buildings.

Isak is wrapped up in Evens jacket and in his man's arms.

"I could live here" Isak says

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm, I love it so much,  it's so beautiful. So many different people"

Even nods, "I like it too"

They're enjoying the view as they see a newly married couple and what they presume are the groomsmen and bridesmaids following.  They are having a photo shoot by the water which reminds Even of something 

"Do you remember last year when I bought the ring?"

Isak looks up at him and nods, "The one you were going to propose with,  yeah? I was so angry when your mom came and took it", he says recalling the events.  "How much money did you end up getting for it?"

"I didn't get money, I got the best thing that's ever happen to me"

"What?" He ask utterly confused

Even reaches into his sweater pocket and pulls out the same box.

"Wait, You kept it?"

"Yeah, how could I not?"

"But your mom said -- Even, why do you have that?" He ask sitting up when he puts the pieces together.

"Because I want you to spend your life with me and marry me" He says flicking open up the box.

"Even!!" He gasps out of confusion.  "You can't just--I wasn't prepared for this. I have sweats on and --" Even leans in to quiet Isak down by pressing his own lips to his, "Marry me" he mutters against his lips. "Spend your life with me"

"Yes, fuck. Of course baby" He says wrapping his arms around Evens neck and pulling him down on top of him on the grass, passionately kissing his lips. Even pulls back before they start to get publicly inappropriate and Even takes the ring out and slides it on Isaks finger.

"Fuck, I'm engaged" Isak chuckles. It's all a little surreal, he's kind of in shock and laughs humorously, "I'm engaged" He squeals and giggles into Evens neck who laughs with him, "So fucking happy" He smiles down at him. It wasn't extravagant, he wasn't down on one knee, they were just sitting in the park, not dressed for anything but comfort, tummies stuffed from a delicious dinner but sitting here in this park with Isak and watching the view and reflecting, Even knew he wanted, that he absolutely needed to spend the rest of his life with Isak knowing that the boy was his. That they were each other's and that's all he needed.


End file.
